Dib Membrane/Images
TV Series Invader zim zim pointing and laughing at dib.png 12.38zimsrevenge.PNG File:I'll Save You - Past Dib - Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy.png 12.27dibataninterviewafterzimgaveup.PNG 12.35dibatoldageinanotherinterview.PNG 12.32dibat30talkingabouttheirkeninvasion.PNG 12.31dibmeetingzimagain8to12yearsafterzimgaveup.PNG 12.29dibatpossiblyage14maybe15.PNG Dib and dib is dib.png Ep7p1.jpg Dib and Gaz.png Future dib 1.jpg Dib's laptop.png Dib is happy.jpg 18247-invader-zim-future-dib.jpg File:Dib Drawing (Dark Harvest).png Dark harvest 5.jpg Dibs 1.jpg Spelldrive 2.png Moose 2.jpg Future dib 5.png Future dib 4.jpg Planets 9.jpg Dib looking at a Spelldrive.png Dark Harvest - Game Slave Organ.png Monkey spaceship.png Planets 2.jpg Moose 5.jpg Dark harvest 2.jpg Moose 3.jpg Dib Cry.jpg Dib Error.png GIRgaztasterofpork.jpg File:Mystical Hill (Gaz, Taster of Pork).png File:Dib and Zim (Lunch Room, Bolognius Maxiumus).png Bolognius 5.jpg Bolognius 6.jpg Bolognius 2.jpg Ep22p2.jpg Nanozim 4.jpg Imageshu.jpg Nanozim 1.jpg File:Now, For My Finishing Move! (Dib, NanoZIM).png Dib in turmoil.png Dib uncovered.png Dib looking at a Spelldrive.png Dib Pic 2.jpg Dib encountering Zim.png Zim and Dib Hamstergeddon 1.jpg Robot.png Dib and Gaz The Wettening 1.jpg Zim and Dib mysterious 1.jpg Zim dib hat 1.jpg Dib challenges Zim.png Dib on iceberg.png Dib in cage.png Dib with Tak runner.png Dib tries to convince President Man.png Dib protests.png Battle stance.png Dib targeted.png Gaz mocks Dib (pilot).png Dib walking around aimelessly.png Dib & Poop cola.png Dib looking around.png Devil Gaz surfaces.png Dib suck munkey.png X-Mas watch.png Twelve-Sixteen (Time, The Voting of the Doomed).png Dib Eating Splodey Beans (Dibship Rising).png I hate you.png Still Growing??.png Frycook 1.png Dib talking to Tak (Tak, The Hideous New Girl).png Early dib.png|Early Dib KindergartenGaz.jpg GIR on Dib's Head (Tak, The Hideous New Girl).png Tak J.png Zim Scared (Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars).png In Case You're Wondering... (Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars).png|Dib reflected in Zim's eyes Dib-0.jpg Thanks to this delicious boy.....png Dib- Earth's Hero-0.png 304px-Dib_rage.png Dib and GIR waffles 1.jpg 18194A6D-A518-4D3C-B7FA-8CDDE8CA9D2F.jpeg 174F2508-D1C7-4ED8-820E-608E3D409C45.jpeg Wettening 7.jpg Tak thng 4.jpg Twelve-Sixteen (Time, The Voting of the Doomed).png Voting 3.jpg Dib suck munkey.png Wonderful life 1.jpg Wonderful life 4.jpg Zim-27.jpg TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace93.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace94.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace95.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace122.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace123.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace124.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace58.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace66.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace73.png TheFrycookWhatCameFromAllThatSpace84.png Beamed.jpg Bearded Dib.jpg MM Guests.jpg Spy on his evil and Stuff.png Whatever-0.png Bologna Bite.png Bologna Explosion.png Transforming into Bologna.jpg Laughing Dib.jpg Enemies at Skool Cafeteria.png Glasses.png Newz.png Dib meets Mortos.png dibascending.jpg noodledib.jpg ''Enter the Florpus '' Shut in Dib 1.png Shut in Dib 2.png DibEyeballNetETF.png DibFufilledETF.png Dib & Membrane. ETF.png ZIMDibETF.png ZimConfrontsDib.jpg Dib etfmov.transparent.png ZimAndFatDib.png DibfloatETF.png Sssbrng.PNG TaksShipDibGreen.png Uarth.png Exposing.png Labcoat Dib.jpg Fear.png Captured.jpg HDH.png DibZIMMinimooseChase.png DibQuestionsZIM.png MassiveNowArrives.png MembranesInCell.png ZIMgivesUp.png Cheezy MM.png Captured EtF.png Tumblr 00bc373b72fa7d2393884cf7ca8c4ffa 31aecc12 400.png Dib vs The Irken Armada.jpg Comic Series Dib Comic Version.jpg|Comic book version with full head of hair. SmoopDib.jpg ArtHaterDib.jpg Mixed reaction.jpg PantsDreamDib.jpg DerbDib.jpg SingingDib.jpg UpsetDib.png DibGhostCatcher.png Terrible clown aftermath.png Dib master of fear.png DibZIMJailed.png Schmeevee-0.png Humungodib.png|Humungodib That subplot by dave crosland.png Kidnappin zims best friend.png Dibs head is even more swollen than usual.png File:Dib climbin pile o kitties.png Dib n a kitty totally not a snarlbeast.png Dib with donut clerk.jpg Embarrassing video transmission.jpg Oh no dib u shud not do that.png Membrane family playin games together n stuff.png Issue3pic2.png Im makin pictures for the zim wiki wooooo.png Zap zap special KC green guest comic.png Dib mobile but no cool pants.png Pants disguise.png Tiny galaxy.jpg Gaz helpin big bro dib.png Intern workin derb.png Huntinsomesquaches.png Haaaaaappyfaaaaamily.png Battle of the pants.png Issue 5 preview.jpg|Dib on the prototype cover for Issue 5 RCO024 1468898970.jpg DibAndJessica.png zcd appear.png gaz is nice sister.png Pants hatch.png human test subjects or something.png FMC.png dib and zim investigate the tunnels and some muffins are there too i guess.png dib spillin poop.png poop the gathering.png Finally gettin the poop.png gaz poop.png Dib and a bunch of borbs.png Zims plan comes to fruition or whatever the seed version of fruition is.png Coach walrus appears in the comics whoaaaa.png Dib n zim BUFF.png 6 pack.png free hat.png hey bro just chillin with my best bro.png dib escapes the matrix.png Dib complains about bein in the woods even tho he probably goes to the woods a lot to hunt bigfeets.png how SON died dib version.png how SON died zim version.png seems like escape pods are always circle shaped in sci fi stuff.png Dib memory visualizer.png dib dance drama.png dib after 82 hours of being awake.png Im not sure if dibs skeleton is its own character since it is part of dib but recap kid said its a separate character.png plimplimplim.png Shocked.jpg Road Trip.jpg Dib exosuit .jpg Line.jpg Nothing to look.png TBE.png DWN.png SMT.png Video Games ADIBMLBLOADCAMEO.PNG|Dib makes a cameo appearance in the Nicktoons MLB load screen (behind Appa) Nicktoons MLB Dib Card.png|Dib's baseball card 3d dib.jpg See Also *Dib Membrane Category:Screenshots Category:Character Screenshots